


Day 3 "You're Drunk."

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week One-shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Game night with the superfriends, turns into a game of "never have I ever", that ends with a suprising announcement from Alex and Maggie. Plus a couple of other revelations along the way.





	Day 3 "You're Drunk."

“Ok, everybody got a drink?” Winn said, looking around the table. It was his turn to host game night, and after a crazy round of charades, he had decide on the brilliant plan of playing ‘Never have I ever’ with the rest of Superfriends. Lucy, James, Alex, Maggie, Kara and even Lena were there for this game night.  


There was a quick whispered conversation between Alex and Maggie, and Alex got up to go into the kitchen, but after a moment she was back with two glasses of the special beer that she had brought with her and wouldn’t let anyone else touch. She kept one glass, and then passed the second to her wife, giving her a quick kiss before she took her seat.  


Winn looked around once more and after seeing a drink in each person’s hand, he nodded.  


“I’m going first, um never have I ever secretly wished I had gotten a letter to Hogwarts.” He said. Everyone laughed and then they all took a drink. ‘Y'all are nerds.” He said, pretending to be shocked.  


Alex piped up. “Takes one to know one, there Schott!”  


“Which is why you are next, Alex!” He said, poking a finger in her ribs playfully.  
She glared at him for a moment and then poked him back. “ Um, Never have I ever had locked my keys in my car.” She watched as Maggie, Winn, James and Lucy took a drink. Then she took a drink as her wife glared at her.  


“It was one time babe, come on.” Maggie protested. “And it’s not like we even had to break in. You used that DEO lock breaker gadget thing, and the door popped right open.”  


“If only you knew how much paperwork Pam made me sign for borrowing that.” Alex chuckled. “Your turn love.” She kissed Maggie’s cheek to show her that she wasn’t upset. Under her breath, Maggie whispered. “Not as much paperwork as she had me fill out for borrowing and using all of the those gadgets, when I tried to break Thompsen out of prison to save you.”  


“Never have I ever, been arrested.” Everyone but Maggie and Kara took a drink.  


“Damn, you people are naughty. I know why Schott, Lena and Alex were arrested, but James and Lucy have some explaining to do.” Maggie said, surprised.  


Lucy blushed. “Bar fight, the guy just wouldn’t accept my no, until I broke his nose. The bar owner was the one who called the cops, since the guy was his brother. They let me go, after one of the waitress told the cops what had really happened.”  


Maggie looked at James, expectantly. “What did you get arrested for?”  


He sighed. “Being a black teenager, someone accused me of shoplifting. If it wasn’t for Clark attesting that I was nowhere near the place at the time, I could have been worse.” The group got quiet for a second pondering this. Maggie sent him an apologetic and an understanding look.  


“Your turn, Lucy.” Winn prompted, breaking the silence.  


“Never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex.” the Major asked. James was the only one who didn’t drink. Everyone turned to look at Winn and Kara. Winn and Lucy were smiling like a fools at each other, and Kara was blushing and trying to look everywhere but at Lena.  


“Why are you staring at me like that, Alex? Did my crush on Superman tell you anything? I’m bisexual.” Him, Lucy and Lena gave each other a high five, and then everyone turned to look at Kara.  


“Kara, do you have anything that you want to share with the class?” Maggie said.  


“Umm… IkissedLenalastnightandIthinkImightbebisexual.” Kara said, really fast.  


“Can you try that one more time?” Alex asked, trying not to laugh at how adorable her sister was right now. Kara just sighed, and finally looked over at Lena who was looking at her like she was the only one in the room.  


“I kissed Lena last night, and I think I might be bisexual.” Kara said, at normal speed this time. Lena leaned over and kissed her cheek making her blush harder. “I’m so proud of you.”  


“We are too.” Alex said, pulling Maggie onto her lap.  


“Welcome to the club.” Winn and Lucy got up and practically tackled her with hugs.  


“Congratulations.” James says, and pulls out his phone to take a picture of Her and Lena together.  


“James, you’re next.” Winn said, after a moment, bringing everyone’s attention back to the game.  


“Alright. Never have I ever faked being sick so I could stay home from work.” He drank, and so did Winn. Alex about choked, before taking a drink, while Maggie laughed at her, then took a drink of her own.  


“I don’t want to know.” Kara said, giving her sister and her sister-in-law a look. The group just laughed. The night went on like that, the questions getting more and more dirty and sillier the drunker everyone got. Well, everyone except for Alex and Maggie for some reason, they didn’t seem to be drunk at all, but everyone was too drunk to notice. They were in their final round, when Maggie and Alex shared a look on Alex’s turn. “Never have I ever been pregnant?” Alex asked, mirth in her eyes.  


“That is a stupid question, Alex. Us two boys can’t drink on that one.” Winn said, slurring his words.  


“You’re drunk, Winn, so it doesn’t really matter.” Alex countered. Winn thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged and sat back in his chair. The rest looked around the room, wondering if any of the girls would take a drink. Slowly, Maggie took a drink, and everyone but Alex looked at her curiously. Alex was beaming with pride. 

It took Lena all of two seconds to understand what was happening, and she smiled st them and raised her glass in a toast. “Congratulations, you two.” She said, and the table went crazy.  


Kara used her superspeed to jump up and hug them, yelling “I’m going to be an Aunt.” The rest filed one by one to give hugs and congratulations.  


Winn was pulling back from his hug, when he suddenly asked, looking upset.  


“Hey, wait a minute… did you plan that, and Maggie you’ve been drinking, isn’t that bad for the baby.”  


Alex shook her head. “We didn’t plan that, but once we started this game, I asked if it was ok for us to announce it this way. And Maggie’s been drinking non-alcoholic beer all night… me too. I’ve been trying to cut back, so she won’t be craving it as much.”  


“Hey, that’s cheating!” Kara said, as she hiccupped. The alien ale that she had been drinking all night really packed a punch. Alex just smirked in her direction.  


“Not my fault you can’t hold your liquor, you’ve only had two glasses.”  


“I can hold my liquor just fine.” Kara said, trying to fly to prove her point, but she could barely get herself off the ground. Alex laughed at her antics, but Lena stood and grabbed her hand.  


“I think I should probably get you home.” She said, grabbing her purse. Kara blushed, and nodded. Lena called her driver, and after a chorus of good-nights and good natured teasing about not having too much fun, they left holding hands.  


James and Lucy left next, saying something calling a cab and going out for dessert to catch up. Winn was left with Alex and Maggie. Maggie stood and headed for the bathroom, while Alex poured a glass of water for her drunk little brother, making sure he was settled in on the couch, before she started picking things up. Maggie helped and soon Winn’s apartment was back to mostly normal. Maggie check on Winn who was asleep, and with a smile she spread a blanket over him.  


Then Maggie and Alex locked up, using a key that Winn had given them along time ago. And they went to their car holding hands.  


On the drive home, Alex asked. “So, how do you think that went?” She grabbed Maggie’s hand.  


“It was great. I wasn’t expecting to Kara and Winn to come out, or Kara and Lena being a couple, but I’m glad everybody took our news well. Even if we did cheat.”  


“That was funny, the look on Kara’s face when we realized that we weren’t drunk, was priceless, but the best look was when she realized that she was going to be an Aunt.” Maggie said, as she caressed Alex’s hand with her thumb.  


“That was really special.” Alex agreed. “I’m so excited.” Maggie smiled, and rubbed her free hand over her stomach.  


“Me too. You are going to be a great mom.” Maggie said.  


“We are going to be great Moms.” Alex corrected.  


“But I get to name this one. Gertrude is a horrible name for a dog, I’m scared to see what you would want to name our child.” Maggie pretend to shiver. Alex laughed.  


“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 was hard for me, I couldn't figure out what to write about, and I probably started over at least 10 times, before I finally went with this. Not my best, but at least I got it posted. As always, any mistakes are my own, and let me know what you think. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's prompt. Thanks for reading.


End file.
